


Subtle Seduction

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has the idea to seduce Merlin whilst on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of challenge week at fic-promptly, fill your own fills.

‘The seduction wasn’t planned’ Roxy thought to herself as she smiled at Merlin. ‘It was a spur of the moment decision she was sure of it.’

Merlin watched her from across the table, they had come to dinner as part of a mission. She was supposed to be listening in on a conversation a couple of tables away, but she had needed a partner on the mission. When there had been no available Knights to go with her Merlin had volunteered himself as her escort for the evening. He hadn’t take his eyes of her all evening, even though she was aware he was listening in on the conversation just like she was.

Her dress hadn’t been chosen with the purpose of seduction, she was working after all, but Merlin seemed to appreciate it. She hadn’t thought of seduction Merlin before now, but the idea was in her head and she was determined to pursue it. Perhaps once the mission was over and they had the information they came for, the people they were listening to had yet to say anything relevant to the mission brief she had been given, she could work on seducing the wizard.

Their marks weren’t going to say anything of interest though, not that she knew that, as they were just a random couple out for dinner, the real mark was sat at the table with the technical wizard. She was completely unaware that she was there as a result of a ruse; the technical wizard having decided on a subtle seduction that would lead her to think that she was the seducer rather than the seduced. He did wonder if she would ever figure it out, or if she would just think she had come up with the idea from nowhere.


End file.
